The use of weighted clothing for resistance training is known. The basic concept is that the addition of the weights creates a greater effect of gravity on the person so as to add resistance during ballistic movements, as well as a greater momentum that needs deceleration at the end of the movement to avoid injury. Currently available weighted garments, however, simply just add an overall weight to the person without regard for a particular placement of those weights. This makes these weighted garments uncomfortable for the wearer. In addition, there are serious concerns about the safety of such weighted garments, such as torso, wrist and ankle weights.